Understanding
by Froffify
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard. Especially when the one you're in love with has a strange way of expressing his feelings. SasuNaru, one-shot.


**Hey guys, another sasunaru fic from me XD then its a hororen fic again so no worries k? this is a one shot and (obviously) dedicated to sasuke and naruto XD anyways ppl readon and enjoy! Oh, and coffee rules, tea sucks...bleurgh. That's why it is NEVER in my fics.**

**Warnings: Slight mentions of Sakura bashing from Sasuke...; sorry XD but i don't like her. Yaoi (duh!) but not much swearing, if there is itll probably be in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the yaoi hints between Sasuke and Naruto would be so huge it'd be unbelieveable...Sasuke pinning Naruto to the wall being one of them :3

* * *

**

Understanding

"Hmmm...I wonder where Sakura-chan is..." Naruto wondered out loud. Sasuke shrugged, not caring in the slightest.

"She hasn't been to our missions for a week...I'm kinda worried about her. I know! I'll visit her later!" He finished with a large grin on his face.

Sasuke watched him prance around yelling thoughts of what could happen when he got there...completely dillusional ideas of course. Sasuke settled for blocking out his cooing words directed at Sakura and just stared at his face, pretending he was completely interested in what Naruto was saying. Of course, the only thing he was interested in was bright cerulean eyes, and soft tanned skin, and a well toned body, and--

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jolted from his musings and stared questioningly at Naruto, who was looking at him oddly.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you? You're not sick too, are ya?" He asked, moving closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke lifted himself off the tree he was leaning on to take a step back from the advancing shinobi.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." Naruto continued, trying to shift Sasukes headband and feel his temperature.

"He always looks pale." said a voice from the bridge.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing on the railing, reading his infamous, bright orange book. Sasuke sighed, and walked towards his teacher.

"What's the mission today?" He asked bluntly.

"There won't be one." Kakashi replied shortly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, trailing over to stand by Sasuke and glaring at Kakashi.

"Because the missions today are meant to be done in your three-man teams, and Sakura obviously isn't here." Kakashi explained.

"Can't just me and Sasuke-teme do it?" Naruto begged, seemingly desperate to do a mission. Kakashi looked at him with a very disgruntled expression, probably because he was trying to read his Icha Icha Paradise but the bobbing ninja in front of him was very distracting.

"If you're so desperate, why don't you go see if Sakura's feeling up to it? She's been off a while, maybe getting her to move around a bit will make her feel better." With this said, the jounin left them on the bridge, so he could finally read his perfectly clean book in peace.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his 'thinking' expression was activated. Knowing this couldn't be good, he decided to go back to his apartment and get ready for a day of training.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Don't you want to visit Sakura-chan with me?" Naruto yelled after his retreating form.

"No." Sasuke replied, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, continuing on his way.

"Oh, that's nice." Naruto murmured, and turned in the direction of Sakuras home.

* * *

Sasuke trudged in through his door, pushing off his shoes with his feet and then making his way past the front room and into the kitchen, taking a cup from one of the cupboards above the counter and preparing a coffee for himself. 

_'Damn, if Naruto keeps trying to get close like that, then I'm in trouble.'_ He thought, thinking back to when Naruto tried to remove his forehead protector as he poured the hot water into his mug.

A loud rapping at the door caught his attention, so he walked into the front room and placed his coffee on the small table beside the sofa and moved to answer the door. He didn't need to however, as he heard it bang open and slam shut as a furious Naruto stormed into his house.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan!" He demanded hotly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"She's been sat in her room _crying_ because you flat-out told her you didn't like her!"

"So? I don't. She never gets the hint."

"She's a nice person, and a good friend! She deserves respect!"

"Maybe she does but she's not getting that from me." Sasuke said, his voice growing cold as his anger quickly rose.

"Why not? What has she ever done to you?" Naruto argued, not losing his confidence with the steady and dangerously calm stare the Uchiha was giving him at the moment.

"She's the most infuriating person on the face of the Earth! With her crazy obsessions and pathetic possessiveness of things she doesn't own!"

"Like what!"

"Me! Her annoying, crazy pink head always pops up somewhere several million times throughout the day and I'm fed up with it!"

"She loves you, damnit! Why can't you see that! Why can't you accept it and at least _try_ to return it!"

In a sudden movement, Sasuke had him pinned against the wall with his face a mere few inches away from Narutos.

"I can't understand Sakuras feelings just as you can't understand mine, Naruto." He said quietly, releasing his hold on the other shinobi and walking down the corridor.

Naruto stood stunned for a few seconds, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. Then, after Sasukes sentence had repeated itself in his head several times, he followed Sasuke down the hall.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

Sasuke paused with his hand on the doorhandle, and turned to look at Naruto. He held those blue eyes in an intense stare for a few seconds, then smirks and drops his head, letting out a short "Hn." in contentment.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying." He said shortly, then turned back to the door.

The next thing he knew was that he was being shoved against the door and held there by Narutos body, while a pair of lips moved hungrily against his own.

Before he had a chance to respond, Naruto pulled away and asked, "Is that what you were saying?"

Sasuke simply stared at him in shock for a moment, but then smirked. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"At more times than I can count." Naruto replied, staring into Sasukes eyes. The Uchiha leaned forward, his eyes closing as he lifted his arms and placed them gently on Narutos back, slowly closing the distance between them.

The sensation of doing this was...inexplicable. He could feel hands running through the back of his hair, the gentle push of Narutos body against his own, the brushing of Narutos lips against his own...

Naruto again broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Sasukes, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "And I love you too, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

**...did you like :3 I know it was short but...I'll end up making it a story as well if it isn't v.v**


End file.
